


Стучатся в дверь, но никого нет дома

by krapivka37



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда она забывает, что, хотя управляет Домом и куклами, может заставить людей появляться и исчезать, может изменить саму сущность человека, вплоть до самых глубоких и темных секретов, за стенами ее со вкусом обставленного офиса, в котором она практически живет, по-прежнему существует реальный мир.<br/>Примечание: Написано на цитату из веб-комикса «A Softer World»: «Мир не рухнет только потому, что мы все сделали неправильно. Хотя, так было бы проще».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стучатся в дверь, но никого нет дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's knocking on the door but no one's home to answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340580) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



Иногда она забывает о том, что, пока она управляет Домом и куклами и обладает возможностью заставлять людей появляться и исчезать, возможностью изменять саму сущность человека, вплоть до самых глубоких и темных уголков их души, - всё это время за стенами её со вкусом обставленного офиса, в котором она практически живет, по-прежнему существует реальный мир.

Иногда она даже забывает, что её Дом не единственный, что есть и другие и что есть высшая сила, перед которой она должна отвечать. Иногда она забывает, что кто-то всегда наблюдает, оценивает, ждет момент, когда она совершит достаточно серьёзную ошибку, и тогда у нее отберут власть, даже если она будет бороться, отбиваясь ногами, кричать и царапаться, пытаясь получить ее обратно. Но ей слишком нравится ощущать себя Богом, создавать человека из ничего, и даже когда она помнит обо всём, это не мешает ей заигрывать с правилами, слегка продавливая их, совсем чуть-чуть.

Если бы в ней было больше человеколюбия, может быть, она могла бы стать врачом или социальным работником. Или, может быть, работала бы ведущей в одном из тех шоу о с кабельного канала, в которых обычных скучных людей делают блестящими и модными. Но для этого ей всегда недоставало заботливости. Однажды она сказала Тоферу, что он играет с людьми, как дети играют со своими игрушками, и старательно забыла при этом, как часто сама делает то же самое.

Главная проблема, когда ты управляешь Домом, заключается в том, как просто оказывается забыть, что у любого действия есть последствия. Она думает об этом те редкие моменты затишья, когда она может позволить себе в принципе задуматься о жизни. В конце концов, это именно то, что она ежедневно продаёт своим клиентам: уникальный шанс сделать то, на что никогда не был способен. Ведь после все записи будут стёрты, и никто не станет в итоге мудрее.

А потом что-то идет не так: кто-то получает травму, или клиент оказывается психом, или чья-то оплата не проходит - и тогда мир начинает рушиться, привычный для нее порядок превращается в хаос, и её старательно отрепетированные улыбки уже перестают быть достаточной защитой. Она распахивает жалюзи, ожидая увидеть за окном облака, дым и огонь или, по крайней мере, заголовки газет, услышать, как по радио во всеуслышание сообщают о ее ошибках.

Но за окном всё по-прежнему, все идет своим чередом, люди живут своей обычной жизнью, и она совершенно этого не понимает. Не понимает, как можно не замечать, когда все вокруг лежит в руинах.

Потому что иногда (часто, почти всегда) она забывает, что помимо ее мира есть и другой, а ее собственный маленький мирок существует в его тени, невидимый, неслышный и незаметный для всех остальных.

Существует реальный мир, и он даже не подозревает о ее существовании.


End file.
